


Cameron Dallas makes Dylan Dauzat his bitch

by bryboiblue



Series: Cameron Dallas takes Dylan Dauzat [1]
Category: Cameron Dallas - Fandom, Nash Grier - Fandom, dylan dauzat - Fandom, grier brothers, hayes grier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, CBT, Consensual Non-Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, making a bitch, male chastity, owning a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryboiblue/pseuds/bryboiblue
Summary: The old magcon friends meet up again and things go crazy





	1. Chapter 1

Dylan Dauzat is at a hotel room in Vegas and has just gotten out of the shower when he hears a knock at his door. He hastily dries off before wrapping a towel around his waist and going to answer it.

Dylan cracks the door open until he sees his old friend Cameron Dallas's face, and then opens it wide. What he's not expecting to see is a sweaty boy, shirt-opened, hair plastered, his pecs and abs glistening and a treasure trail leading into the CK undies and jeans that are barely holding onto his slim, tanned hips.

Dylan greets Cam with a smile, expecting just to have a catch-up with an old friend, after all, #nohomo. What he doesn't realize is that Cameron is pretty drunk, and instead of walking in and sitting on the ridiculously nice couches of the five-star Las Vegas hotel, Cameron gets through the door, seems to trip and lands with Dylan underneath him, barely managing to kick the door closed behind him before he grabs Dylan by the throat.

Dylan struggles a bit uncomfortably, not used to this obviously accidental intimacy.

"Cam, what the fuck? It's me, let's get you some water and a robe, then maybe call up for a girl, if you want," Dylan says.

Cam slaps Dylan's face, hard.

"Shut up you stupid little bitch. Do you really think this was an accident?" Cam says with a cruel sneer.

Dylan starts to reply and Cameron spits in his mouth such a huge loogie that Dylan can do nothing with but swallow.

Cameron takes the belt out of his jeans and then discards the rest of his clothes before getting rid of Dylan's towel and flipping the smaller boy over onto his stomach. Pinning him down with muscled forearm.

Dylan tries to look back and ask, "What the fuck, dude? We are both good Christian boys, you're just drunk. Let's go to sleep, or find a couple of chicks, all we need to do is open the window and we'll get 20 in 20 seconds."

Cameron doubles up the belt and gives Dylan a smack with all of his force before saying, "You mention religion or girls again and you aren't leaving this room able to walk ... though no promises that won't happen either way."

Not understanding what is going on, Dylan shortly finds himself on his knees, his hands tied to his ankles, face pressed down on the bed sheets and his tight pink little asshole exposed to the world and no ability to move or do anything about it.

He thought he's felt pain and is waiting for the seeming inevitability that his virgin hole is going to be invaded until he hears a crack and a strip of white fire crosses his ass cheeks. And again, and again. In 30 seconds and 10 brutal whacks of a cane, he's gone from yelling "Fuck," to "Oh my god," to whimpering to outright crying at the pain and begging his "friend" turned assaulter to stop. But what comes next is worse.

Cameron grabs his hard, leaking 9" cock that rivals a horse's in thickness, spits on it once and shoves it all in in a single thrust.

The pain Dylan had experience experienced just moments before is wiped away as he's overcome by a blinding sense of being ripped apart, the excruciating new pain overwhelms his senses and his world shrinks to that one sensation.

Dylan doesn't exist other than the pain his sphincters are feeling as the first and second are invaded and stretched beyond anything he's ever experienced.

There's a small part of him that feel something different, like he needs to pee, but it's also .. kinda nice .. but the pain of that huge cock buried to the hilt inside of him won't go away, and then Cameron wraps his hand around Dylan's throat and starts to squeeze.

"You stupid little slut, how dare you think you are better than me," Cam growls. "I'm your fucking Daddy, and you're gonna live and die by my whim."

And with that, Cameron pulls out, grabs the belt again and gives Dylan's cock and balls a whack that they won't recover from for a week .. if ever.

This new pain is immediately followed by another hard thrust of Cameron's massive cock burying itself in him once again with a single hard thrust.

"You know you are a fucking pussy bitch boi, right," Cam says, pulling out again and untying Dylan's hands. "Now get on your back, put your hands behind your head and don't you dare touch yourself while I wreck you, you stupid bitch."

Thirty minutes later, with Dylan having no outlet or focus other than the massive dick fucking into him, Cameron explodes without warning, firing rope after rope of cum into the bowels of his sobbing fuck toy.

Cameron pulls out and cleans his cock by wiping it on Dylan's tear-stained face. And then gets up and heads for the bathroom and a shower, but turns back with a smirk.

"You better get every drop of my solid-gold baby batter out of your filthy ass and into your mouth in the next 30 seconds or you'll know what a real caning feels like," Cameron orders the quivering mess on the bed before walking away, showing off his own perfect, smooth ass, knowing that Dylan won't dare disobey his command.


	2. Things go from bad to worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan goes from getting raped by one of his best friends to a suddenly completely different situation

Dylan lies on the bed for what seems like forever as he hears the shower running in the bathroom. 

His ass cheeks and asshole are on fire from the punishment Cameron has inflicted on them. And now he has the taste of his own cum in his mouth and ... small amounts of other things that came out of his painfully sore hole when he scooped out Cam's cum as ordered and ate it.

After awhile, the door opens, with a naked Cameron Dallas walking out of the bathroom. Flaccid cock swinging in the wind, but easily five or six inches soft. He's carrying a glass, which he hands to Dylan.

"I'm sure you must be parched, buddy," Cameron says, handing Dylan the glass of what appears to be water.

Hoarse from screaming during Cameron's assault and wanting to get the taste of ... his ass out of his mouth, Dylan eagerly accepts, and says "Thank you," before drinking deeply, and then begins feeling woozy and passes out minutes later.

*hours pass by*

Dylan blearily starts to awake in complete blackness, curled up on a hard floor with no blanket or pillows.

The first thing he notices is that he can't stretch out. He's not the tallest of guys, at 5'9, but perfectly average, and yet as he stretches his hands and legs they are met by bars of cold metal that keep him curled up. He tries to sit up and finds that only a few feet above his head are more bars, forcing him to stay in a relatively fetal position to get even remotely comfortable.

He feels around and find a small bowl that has water in it, that he drinks eagerly.

Only as his head starts to clear does he realize there are other weird feelings. The most noticeable is a heaviness around his dick. He reaches down and finds it's encaged in something metal, which he fits into just fine while he's flaccid, but there's no way he could get hard in it. He tries to remove it but realizes it's padlocked in place.

As Dylan gets more clear-headed, he realizes other things don't feel right. While exploring his cage he realizes he no longer has publc hair above his cock and on his balls, and then, after his arm pits start feeling weird, he realizes they, too, have been shaved.

He starts to yell, hoping for help, not understanding what the fuck is going on. Eventually he ends up hoarse, and has already exhausted his supply of water and curls up as best as he can and tries to go to sleep, hoping this is some horrible nightmare.

Hours pass with no relief. Sleep comes in fits, and the dreams are weird and usually amount to failing to escape.

Suddenly, as another dream hopelessly fights with not wanting to be awake, the room is flooded with a bright light.

Dylan blinks painfully for a bit before his eyes start to focus and he sees his "friend" Cameron Dallas standing there in all his glory, smirking mercilessly.

He also suddenly understands the circumstance he has been forced to start to accept. He's in a cage meant for a large dog, not a man, and everything that makes him a man is gone. He has no body hair, his cock is tightly bound in a device he doesn't understand.

"Hey, bitch," Cameron says before shoving a small bowl of Cheerios and milk into the cage.

"Eat up," Cam says. "I need my little bitch at full strength."

Dylan's stomach is growling by now, and he eats the bowl face-first like a dog, happy just to have some nourishment.

Cameron stands there and has a shit-eating grin on his face.

"I knew you were a fucking bitch."

Cam unlocks the cage and Dylan climbs out and tries to stand. Cameron smacks him across the face with such force that Dylan falls to the ground. Cameron delivers a couple of kicks to choice, sensitive parts, before snapping a collar and leash on the hurting and nearly immobile Dylan.

"Hell, bitch," Cameron says before pulling on the collar and walking out of the room with his toy in tow. "I though you could at least pretend to be a man."

Beaten, bruised and cowed, Dylan and his naked, hairless body and bound cock follow the pull of his master's leash, having no clue what will come next.


	3. Dylan gets introduced to Cameron's guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hayes brothers are over and the humiliation continues

Cameron Dallas leads Dylan Dauzat into wide hallway covered in tile, and pulls him along just fast enough for Dylan's knees to start chaffing, without a word, just dragging the naked and chastity-bound pretty little bitch along. 

Halfway along its length, there is a door that Cameron opens. He orders Dylan to "stay put or else," as he goes in. 

Dylan can see it's a master bedroom with a canopied king-size bed and appointed like it's owner is Midas.

Cameron return within only a couple of minutes with something that looks like a small black pear with a bushy tail.

Before Dylan knows what is going on, Cam spits on the thing and shoves it into Dylan's still raw and aching ass. 

As bruised and abused as he is, the initial assault is painful and makes Dylan yelp, but once it's seated, the confused, clueless boy finds after a few minutes that it's bearable -- if weird -- to suddenly have something in his ass that is sporting a tail as if he's an animal.

Cameron grabs the leash again and drags Dylan down the rest of the hallway until they enter what seems like a living room..

The first thing the collared and plugged boy notices is the 75" TV that is the only light and shows a pair of buxom women sucking some guy with a huge cock.

Once his eyes adjust, Dylan notices that there are a pair of nicely arranged plush couches facing the TV, on one of which sits Nash Grier, clearly pulling on a big bulge in his black boxer briefs.

As if that's not enough of a shock and humiliation (and turn on), when he can finally tear his eyes away from what Nash is doing to glance at the other couch, he realizes that it's Hayes Grier in a pair of grey boxer briefs doing the same, with a visible dark stain from where his precum is leaking through.

"Hey, boys," Cam says, seemingly casually, not even appearing remotely phased by the scene. "I promised you a good time. Have you met my new pet?" Glancing down at Dylan and giving him a kick in the ass.

"Meet Didi," Cameron says to his very horny guests.

Hayes seem not to really notice, but Nash immediately focuses on his one-time friend and wonders what is being offered.

"What's going on?" Nash asks.

Cam, maybe naively, maybe not, responds about his new toy.

"Tell him what you want and he'll do it." Which is followed by an excruciating crack of a cane on Dylan's ass that he had no idea was coming.

Nash gets a cocky grin on his face and puts his bare feet on a coffee table Dylan hadn't even noticed, before ordering. "Get over here and lick these clean you little bitch."

Dylan is frozen, not understanding what is going on. And then that white-hot fire of the cane misses his cheeks and hits squarely on his balls, causing him to fall to the ground and writhe in pain for several minutes, yelping like a hurt animal.

"Do what you are fucking told you stupid cunt, or that will be the nicest thing that happens to you all night," Cameron growls while using his foot to push Dylan toward Nash's waiting feet.

The confused, hurting, Dylan -- who fancies himself a star and quite the ladies man -- crawls across the room, feeling the tightness of the collar on his throat and cage on his cock and his knees already raw from crawling across the hard floors, finally reaches the feet of a guy he once though a friend.


	4. Dylan gets some new ... friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having been exposed as a pet to the Grier brothers, they start on Dylan's re-education

On reaching the edge of the coffee table, Dylan Dauzat looks up pleadingly into Nash Grier's eyes, hoping this is the end of some kind of sick joke between homophobic bros who just wanted to put him in his place for being so puritanical.

Nash smiles in a way Dylan has never seen, before a foot is raised from the table and the toes of Nash's right foot start to caress his face. 

Forced once again to accept degrading, intimate contact from another guy -- and one whom he thought he could trust -- Dylan recoils at the touch of the only slightly smelly feet. Once again, there is a crack and a strip of fire across his back as Cameron Dallas delivers a punishing blow of the cane, and then again thrusts forward on Dylan's ass with his foot.

"Open your mouth you fucking bitch, and accept your treat," Cameron orders.

Dylan yelps, and as he does so, half of Nash's toes are forced into his mouth. Dylan freezes for a moment, not sure what to do. Clearly he can't bite, can't spit them out, but .. they don't taste bad and .. well, he needs to get out of this as soon as he can, so he does what he thinks is wanted. Dylan very gently starts to suck on Nash's toes, as if they are a lollipop. It's not so bad, clearly Nash keeps himself pretty clean.

"You have a tongue don't, you, bitch?" Nash asks rhetorically. "Trust me, I've heard it flap enough."

Nash looks over at his best friend Cameron. "This bitch is only half-assing it."

"1, 2 ..." Cameron starts.

Dylan, pretty sure what comes next, starts adding his tongue to the servicing of Nash's feet. Caressing each toe with encircling licks of his tongue.

"3," Dylan hears Cam say and braces for the next assault on his backside.

"No, no, it's good, bro," Nash slurs a bit, a smile and faraway look on his face. "He's gotten the hang of it, give him a few."

Nothing further happens, so Dylan keeps making love to Nash's toes for what seems like an eternity, but is really only five or so minutes.

"Hey, Bro," Cameron says, "Looks like old dogs can learn new tricks!"

Nash looks back at his old friend and grins. "I've got a couple of other tricks I'd like to teach this bitch, if you feel me," he says, patting the obvious bulge in his black boxer briefs that he's been stroking since Dylan was dragged into the room.

"That's what I'm talking about," Cam says, with obvious glee.

Nash pulls down his briefs to around his meaty thighs, revealing a slightly thick, 7-inch cock in pubes that have clearly been trimmed, but not quite recently. Dylan looks up at the sight in both fascination and horror. Who doesn't want to know how they stack up against other guys, but ... it's also clear he's not just here to be impressed. He gulps, and looks up pleadingly into Nash's eyes.

"Dude, Nash, seriously," Dylan says. "I'm not sure what I did, but like, we're friends, you don't need to do this, let's just ..."

Nash bends his hard cock toward Dylan and then looks over at Cameron.

"Dude," Nash says, sounding annoyed. "Your bitch has way too much mouth in the worst way."

"You don't need to tell me, buddy," Cameron says, before kicking Dylan with all of his force in the ass, forcing the humiliated boy directly into Nash's crotch.

Nash wastes no time grabbing Dylan by his full mane, lining up the boy's mouth with his cock and then kicking him in the balls, causing Dylan to open his mouth to scream in pain, which is cut off abruptly by Nash's full length being shoved into his throat, changing the scream of pain into suddenly gagging.

Nash takes time to enjoy they gagging and slobbering and tightness around his cock before looking at his friend, Cameron, eyes clearly desiring approval.

"You did good, bro!" Cam says. "Now let's see what else you can do!?

 

"


	5. Cameron gets both brothers in on Dylan's humliation

Dylan's sucking of Nash's cock is tentative at first. He's never had something like this in his mouth before, and yet knows that his only way out of this weird situation is to maybe get his friend off and then maybe they can laugh this off as a drunken mistake and move on. And while it's weird, it's not unpleasant. Nash is clean and doesn't taste that much weirder than kissing someone. He can't get much in, but what he can he tries to suck on, knowing that's at least what the act is called.

Dylan instinctively moves his right hand up to grab Nash's cock around the base to jack him off while he tries to inartfully make love to Nash's cockhead.

Another whack of a strip of fire hits his ass cheeks before Cameron roughly grabs both of his hands.

"Bitches are holes, you useless little slut." Cameron says before roughly wrenching Dylan's hands behind his back and snapping a pair of cold metal bracelets behind his back, the immobility eventually making Dylan realize that his hands have been cuffed behind his back.

Meanwhile, Nash's hands are entagled in Dylans hair, and while he starts with gently thrusting his ample cock into Dylan's mouth and throat, he eventually grabs those blond tresses and starts forcing them down on him, making Dylan gag and cry. Dylan's eyes redden and start to leak tears as he's forced to take Nash's cock at Nash's pace, and barely able to gag for air.

Cameron laughs deeply. "Yeah, bro, I knew that was what you needed!" (not saying for the moment that he knows what Nash really wants is his own cock.)

Cameron looks over at Hayes, who had been trying to appear uninterested and even disgusted at first, but is now stroking his obviously large, hard dick in his grey boxer shorts and the dark stain of his precum is spreading.

"You wanna make the stupid bitch really make your brother happy?" Cam asks?

"Why not?" Nash replies.

Cam reaches under the table to a bag he's brought into the room and pulls out a black butt plug that nobody could take very easily.

"Fags should get what they deserve," Cam says, and hands the big toy to his young friend.

"What do I do with this?" Hayes asks, never having seen such a thing.

"Spit on it and then shove it into the ass of the dumb bitch sucking your brother and see what happens," Cam says.

Hayes, being high, buzzed and horny and clueless about gay sex, does what the Social Celeb God he looks up to that is Cameron Dallas (and whom he subconsciously feels like is just as much a brother as Nash). And the result is an ear-piercing scream as the barely slick plug enters Dylan's ass while his mouth is full of Nash's cock.

Dylan reflexively bites down, breaking Nash's enjoyment of the humiliating blowjob his former friend was giving him. 

Nash's initial response is two-fold, he growls, "You fucking stupid slut", but more importantly, he delivers a forceful slap to Dylan's face that will be visible for days.

"Cam, your fucking bitch is trying to castrate me," Nash bitches.

The next think Dylan feels is his head being jerked back by his hair, off of Nash's cock until he is sitting up on his knees, naked and caged, held from behind by Cameron, his ass filled with something he doesn't understand, the Grier brothers around him looking in a combination of lust and loathing.

Dylan tries to regain control, but he's on his knees, his hands cuffed behind him and the very strong Cameron Dallas pulling his head back by his hair.

A wire metal device is placed around his mouth and fastened behind his neck, and Dylan finds he can no longer close his mouth. Instead, it's a permanently gaping hole that he can do nothing about.

Nash laughs and lays back, pointing his hard cock up and gestures for Cameron to lower the bound bitch onto his waiting cock.


	6. They Hayes boys get their way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Cameron Dallas teases the Hayes boys with Dylan Dauzat, he gets them both in on the action

Dylan has no idea, nor do the Grier boys, that what Cameron has strapped onto his mouth is a spider gag, which keeps his mouth from being able to close and keeps it spread wide enough for a doctor, dentist, or hard cock to reach his throat without him having any control at all.

Cameron uses his foot to push Dylan forward enough for Nash to grab the bound and humiliated boy's hair, and Nash eagerly grabs yanks on that blond mane and forces his ample cock into the gaping mouth, causing Dylan to gag and start to produce copious amounts of saliva to protect his assaulted throat.

Nash shoves repeatedly into Dylan's unprotected throat, causing his former friend to gag and choke on his cock. Dylan has completley forgotten, for the moment, that there is something up his ass and that there are other people in the room. The only thing he can focus on is the rape of his throat and trying not to pass out.

Hayes has gone from mostly bored to fully erect and pulling his 8-inch cock out of his boxer-briefs and stroking furiously as he sees his brother making Dylan's mouth his personal Fleshjack.

"Bro! I want a shot a that!" Hayes says, demandlingly.

Nash seems to ignore him, but Cameron looks over and says, "I've got something better for you. Come over here."

Hayes shoves his cock back into his boxer briefs and walks over to where Cam is sitting behind the bare ass of Dylan Dauzat, the end of the butt plug still evident in his ass.

Meanwhile, Nash is oblivious to what else is going on in the room. He's been blown by and has fucked plenty of girls, but the tightness of Dylan's throat each time he shoves his engorged cock in is like nothing he's ever experience before. The distressed gagging Dylan is making and the copious amount of spit Nash is forcing out of the bitch that was once a friend is driving him crazy.

Hayes arrives at Cameron's side, still kind of bewildered, but crazily turned on and horny. As he kneels next to Cam, entranced by the noises that are coming from his brother's attack on Dylan's throat, Cameron reaches out and yanks the butt plug out of Dylan's ass. There is an audible pop and a muffled scream comes from Dylan, as, for a moment, the plug is removed and Dylan's hole gapes ... and then closes.

Cameron laughs and looks over at Hayes as he shoves the plug in again, and then pulls it out, making Dylan's ass once again gape for just a second or so.

"You see how that cunt shuts up tight?" Cameron asks Hayes, smirking. "Imagine how much tighter that is than any chick you've ever had."

Hayes is confused as to why this is turning him and and why his cock is throbbing and leaking. He has no problem finding girls to fuck, but ... their cunts look nothing like that seemingly impossibly tiny opening Dylan returns to when empty.

"You know this bitch is mine, right? Cameron asks Hayes.

"Of course, Cam. It's not like I ever even thought about it," Hayes replies, but can't keep his eyes off that tight pink punker as he strokes himself through his boxer briefs, which are now wet with his precum.

"You can have it right now, if you want," Cam says. "Just promise you will let me show you even something better in a few minutes."

Hayes nods, somewhat blearily, wanting to get his achingly hard cock into a hole and get off. 

"Here, let me help," Cameron says, and spreads Dylan's cheeks and hocks a huge loogie into his crack before roughly using his fingers to push it into the subdued boy's hole.

"Go for it!" Cam demands, and Hayes lines up his big dick and pushes it all the way into Dylan's waiting hole with no finesse or abandon, burying himself in one fell swoop.

Despite the throat fucking that Nash is giving Dylan, the scream of the sudden, unprepared penetration echoes through the room. 

Hayes has never felt anything like this before. He's fucked his share of girls, but it feels nothing like the tightness of an unprepared asshole. 

A lover would let his partner get used to him and build to a good strong fuck, but that's not what's going on here. Hayes immediately starts to jackhammer Dylan's hole with everything his lithe, athletic body can muster. The saliva already pouring out of the pretty older boy's mouth is joined with tears as his throat and ass are brutally assaulted and he can't decide which is worse ... or better. 

Despite the pain and humiliation, Dylan's cock tries to expand but the cold metal cage around it prevents him from doing so. Even so, his caged, flacid cock is leaking copiously.

Hayes and Nash eventually find a rhythm, their cocks invading their friend's holes at the same pace, leaving him incapable of uttering anything as he is brutally raped by the brothers.

This goes on for 10 or so minutes. All three boys are dripping with sweat, and Dylan is leaking bodily juices from both ends, when Cameron speaks up.

"Time to take this to the next level," Cam says with a smirk ...


	7. Let the games begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron's sadistic plan comes full circle and nobody but he likes it

Cameron unceremoniously pushes Hayes aside, mid-thrust into Dylan's tight, aching hole and grabs a hold of Dylan's hair and pulls his mouth off Nash's cock at the same time.

"Yo, boys, do you like what I'm giving you?" Cameron demands of the Grier boys.

They pointedly avoid each other while looking at their best and friend and figurative big bro, Cameron, and eagerly nod, hungry to get back to having their cocks enjoy the best experience they've ever had.

Cameron grins and gives a cruel laugh, while reaching for a bottle of whiskey. He pours the three of them an overly healthy shot and urges, "bottoms up, my men, this is just the beginning."

Hayes and Nash eagerly down the massive shots hoping to get back to the amazing feeling their friend turned fuck-toy Dylan has been providing them.

As the brothers finish their over-sized shots, they reach as one to force Dylan's mouth and ass back into them, and as his tight openings barely manage to accommodate their massive manly members, Cameron breaks in and forces the Grier brothers away from their prize.

"And now is when the fun really starts," Cameron smirks.

"Now that I know how greedy you faggots all are, you are going to do everything I say."

Cameron lands a few heavy doses of the crop on Dylan's thighs, balls and hole, ignoring his caged cock, which has started to strain to get out despite not understanding what is going on.

His next whacks are to Nash's and Hayes's hard cocks and tightened sacks, causing both boys to yell, in turn "What the fuck?"

Cameron smirks.

"What the fuck," Cameron laughs, "Is you stupid horn dogs have been on camera since you've been here."

"The whole world is going to see what disgusting little perverted fags you are unless you do Exactly what I tell you to."

"And this little bitch?" Cameron gestures to Dylan, kicking him in the stomach, making the pretty bound boy double over and try to gasp for air. "He may be your friend, he maybe be your conquest, he may be your opponent, good luck figuring it out."

Cameron laughs heartily, opening a door into a dark woods beyond the apparently remote cabin, that sends chilling air into the room.

Cam grabs, the aching Dylan by his collar and drags him to the door. 

"You better run for your fucking life, you stupid little sanctimonious bitch, because if any of us ever finds you, you'll wish you were dead," Cameron tells the beaten and caged Dylan.

After a delirious moment trying to clear his head, and a few switches from Cameron's crop and a firm kick in his ass, Dylan begins to haltingly move toward the forest and waiting dark and cold, naked, afraid and with his manhood bound by hard steel, but also deathly afraid of the three man-boys behind him he once though of as friends.

Meanwhile, Cameron turns toward the naked, drunken Grier brothers.

"You can pray to your stupid god that you get better than that, but don't bet on it. This is the HunGrier Games, May the odds be ever in your favor," Cameron says to the horny, drunken brothers.

In true Hunger Games style, there are a variety of implements strewn on the lawn for them to grab as they run away and search for their prey .. or each other .. .None are particularly lethal, but none are what anything but a true bitch would ever willing accept, various sizes of dildos, butt plugs, gags, chastity cages, wrist and ankle restraints, rope ... but what can you carry on your naked selves and hope to figure out how to win this cruel game with no rules?

Meanwhile, Cameron pulls on a robe, pours himself a stiff drink and starts to fire up an army of drones meant to watch the upcoming drama first-hand.


End file.
